Odina
Odina was an island in the Matoran Universe, upon which was situated the headquarters of the Dark Hunters. History Odina was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. While the landmass' specific purpose remains ambiguous, it was one of the final islands to be colonized, remaining entirely unpopulated until it was annexed and settled upon by The Shadowed One and "Ancient" in the aftermath of the Grenok Ancient Wars, roughly 80,000 years ago. Notably, this pair of settlers were known to have constructed a fortress in the southern belt of the island, leaving the northern portion largely untouched. With many residents of the Southern Matoran Universe harboring less favorable sentiments towards the Toa as Mata Nui's chosen species, The Shadowed One used Odina as a headquarters from which to rally support from warriors native to the southern universe, uniting them into a composite mercenary guild known as the Dark Hunters. For many thousands of years, the Dark Hunter ranks would grow and new operatives would report to the Odina Fortress to receive advanced training, undergo repairs, and for various mission briefings. In the months after the Great Disruption, Makuta Vamprah was assigned to patrol the island of Odina, an arrangement that The Shadowed One found incredibly problematic given the sensitivity of his organization. Following the Great Cataclysm, the Dark Hunters notably exploited the universal chaos to pillage vulnerable villages and cities, with a number of its members reporting back to Odina and being dispatched on missions to destabilize numerous islands ravaged by the universal shockwave. This period of turbulence and uncertainty also saw beginning of the Dark Times, a 1000-year stretch of armed conflict between the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Whilst fulfilling the Scroll of Preparations necessary for the revival of Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva would travel to Odina after their search for the Staff of Artahka led them to The Shadowed One. After defeating "Airwatcher" and infiltrating the Odina Fortress, the Toa confronted The Shadowed One, who revealed that the weapon was currently on Xia. With the Dark Hunter profit margin beginning to dwindle after so many years of conflict with the Brotherhood, the organization came to partner with the Order of Mata Nui, several members of whom revealed themselves within the ranks of the Dark Hunters already, including "Ancient". With all facets of the mercenary guild infiltrated, The Shadowed One was forced to partner with Toa Helryx and her accomplices, an arrangement that supplied the Dark Hunters with more troops with which to battle the Brotherhood of Makuta with but under the direction of Order tacticians. Tasked with blockading the island of Xia to prevent its inhabitants from trading weapons with the Brotherhood, a significant proportion of the Dark Hunter population was forced to set sail in a fleet of ships from Odina. Ultimately, this arrangement would last until the Toa Nuva's reactivation of the Great Spirit Robot and Teridax's usurpation of Mata Nui within the mechanics of the Core Processor. However, once the Makuta revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, legions of Rahkshi rampaged through Odina, raiding the headquarters of the organization and scattering the surviving Dark Hunters. Odina was ultimately damaged during the Reformation of Spherus Magna and subsequently excavated for its building components. The current headquarters of the Dark Hunter organization remains unclear. Landscape Largely untouched, the Dark Hunter operations took up only a small portion of Odina's southern region, with the exception of several large ports taking up the remainder of the southern coastline. Often described as a barren and harsh terrain, Odina is home to several sparse rock plateaus. The Shadowed One often theorized that Odina was once home to a short-lived species entirely wiped out by a natural disaster, leaving the atmospheric dome of the island unbalanced. Odina Fortress Located to the south of the island, the Odina Fortress was a highly-secured facility, in which The Shadowed One's throne room was located. As the Dark Hunter center of operations, the Fortress also boasted an impressive series of laboratories, armories, and data archives. The facility was also able to comfortably house living quarters for its operatives between missions, with training grounds and limited recreational facilities. Inhabitants To Be Added Appearances To Be Added